Naruto: Bijuu Summoner
by stewbert141
Summary: Naruto fights the final battle to end the 4th shinobi war against Madara and Obito and frees the tailed beasts. What happens after the war with Madara is over and how will he deal with the bijuus ? Naruto has to try and bring back Sasuke, while he tries to find love in his crazy life. NaruIno NaruxIno slight Sakura Bashing..
1. Chapter 1

Hey so heres a new story I've been working on. I decided to take a brake from my other naruino story due to someone hacking my account and posting some weird chapter. So this story starts rite after the battle with Madara and Obito which I sort of go into detail about. This story follows much of the manga newest manga chapters... which i may add are really awesome to read as well. So heres the story and I hope you like the intro to it... PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Naruto had done what many thought would be impossible. He had defeated the mighty Madara Uchiha and the head of Akatsuki Obito Uchiha. The men who had managed to defeat all five kage. He had fought alongside Kakashi, Gai and Killer Bee until they couldn't continue. He formed a shadow clone to take them away from the battle and to the allied forces for healing. Eventually it was down to Naruto and his bijuu versus the two Uchihas. The two Uchihas had beaten back the jinchuriki who had fought in unison with the Kyubi. Naruto took multiple punches from Madara's susano and flew into a structure of rock, destroying it. Madara and Obito walked over to Naruto to begin the extraction of the bijuu until Naruto did the unthinkable.

FLASHBACK:

**"It looks like this is it for us Uzumaki, it's a shame we didn't start working together in fights till this one, maybe we could have defeated him"** said Kurama. He expected a reply but Naruto sat there in front of the beast, seemingly deep in thought.

"Kurama, its been fun fighting with you but I'm afraid this is where our relationship ends." said Naruto with a sad smile on his face.

**"It looks like it, for what its worth, you weren't too bad for a human." **said the beast causing them both to chuckle.

**"At least you don't have a future of enslavement ahead of you. Have fun up in a better place, you deserve it more than anyone."** Said the fox in a sad tone.

"Your not going to be enslaved by anyone Kurama, I've made a decision." Said Naruto causing Kurama to look at him in confusion.

**"What are you talking about, I've given you as much chakra as I can, this is it, I'm going to be put in that stupid statue and the ten tails is going to be revived while unfortunately…. you die…" **said Kurama.

"I'm afraid thats where you're wrong, what kind of person would I be if I started to give up now, that's not who I am… Kurama, I haven't ever asked you much but do you think you could do me two huge favors before I go." Kurama stared at him then responded.

**"You don't have anything left kid we're done. As for your last requests….. I guess it's the least I can do, but it's not like I can do much now…" **said the fox.

"When I release you…. Can you please not kill any of my friends or any innocent people. Second, please kick those two Uchiha's asses…" said Naruto causing Kurama to gasp.

**"KID YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING ME! YOU"LL DIE!" **Screamed the nine tails. He had never had someone accept him since the sage of six paths, and he wasn't so excited to see him go.

"I know… but I'm going to die regardless of if I release you or not. You're the ninja worlds last hope and the bijuus last hope. So for the sake of not only my friends but yourself and your kind, please stop these two men…..please" Said Naruto as he began going through hand seals in his mind.

In the real world, the two Uchiha walked towards the blonde jinchuriki. They planned on extracting the nine tails first then they would go extract the eight tails. As the walked towards the unconscious boy they saw a large smile appear on his face as the seal on his stomach turned blood red. The seal began to spiral around until a black whole opened in the stomach of the jinchuriki. The two Uchihas had never seen this done by any jinchuriki but it didn't look good. Out of the black whole came two arms that shot out covered in red fur, causing the two to gasp.

"The boy has released the Kyuubi.." Said Madara to Obito who was nearly out of Chakra from his fight with the boy. A serious look appeared on the face of Kakashi's old teammate. The black hole shot up into the sky getting wider the higher it went, forming what looked like a large black whirlpool. The nine tails head appeared out and soon the hind legs of the beast could be seen. Then the nine tails of the beast. of the black hole int he boy's stomach. The black who shot up into the sky, forming what looked like a large black whirlpool. The black whirlpool vanished revealing the mite Nine Tailed Fox. The beast howled angrily, causing an evil shockwave of killer intent to be felt for miles. Many of the allied shinobi forces shivered at the feeling, and the terrible howl. A few could guess what had happened, which brought dread to their faces. Killer chakra swept through the terrain with such force that Obito nearly flew back due to it.

**"YOU TWO SHALL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF NARUTO UZUMAKI" **screamed the bijuu, causing Obito to shiver. He had never before been so scared in his life, none of the other tailed beasts compared to the nine tails. Madara on the other hand was confident that Obito and him could control the beast with their sharingan. Madara quickly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He soon paled when he saw that it had no effect at all on the beast. Kurama was so furious that his chakra spiked to its max, destroying all terrain close to it.

When Madara tried to activate his Sharingan on him, the spike negated the effect. The thought of being controlled by the two again further enraged the beast. The fox gathered chakra into its mouth and activated **Nine Tailed Fox Fire Steam**. The huge amounts of flame shot forward incinerating the forest for miles. The two Uchiha in front of the beast attempted to counter with Madara's Susano but not even the Uchiha's ultimate defense could stop the immense power of the jutsu. Obito used his teleportation juts to evade the attack successfully but it pretty much drained his chakra completely. When Obito reappeared he didn't see Madara, but saw papers attempting to reconnect from the ashes of what use to be Madara's immortal body.

**"I'll make sure that you rot in hell Madara if it's the last thing I do!" **Roared Kurama as he slammed his front paws into the ground causing the ground to tremor. The beast then roared as loud as he could in order to gain the attention of the allied force.

"**LISTEN YOU FOOLISH HUMANS, UZUMAKI NARUTO"S FINAL REQUEST WAS THAT I DEFEAT THESE TWO SO IF YOU WANT MADARA GONE YOU WILL SEND SOMEONE TO SEAL HIM NOW!" **Roared the beast. Sai heard the roar and immediately drew one of his ink birds and began flying towards the Kyubi who was at least 40 miles away but was still clearly visible. Obito attempted to use the chains from the demonic statue of the outer path, but was two low on chakra. He was so low on chakra that he wouldn't even be able to defeat a jounin in his current state, let alone evaded another one of Kurama's attack. The fox then began forming a tailed beast bomb.

The fox fired it off straight at Obito and the regenerating form of Madara. The explosion from the tailed beast bomb was much larger then that of even the combined tailed beast bomb of the other tailed beasts. Obito looked on in horror as the incoming attack raced towards him, knowing that this was his end. The attack ripped though him, dissolving him atom by atom. Madara was once again destroyed causing him to need to be regenerated once again.

Many looked on in horror of the fox's attack as it destroyed miles upon miles of terrain including mountains. Sai continued to fly towards the fox as fast as he could. When he arrived Madara had regenerated up to his waist. Sai the activated his sealing technique: **Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet **thus sealing away Madara once and for all. Sai smiled but then remembered he was in the presence of the greatest of all bijuu who was not in a good mood.

'Its over..' thought Kurama finally as he looked at the scroll in which Madara was sealed in.

**"Give me the scroll.." **said Kurama angrily to Sai who quickly left the scroll on the floor and flew away. Kurama then once again activated his fire technique and incinerating it, thus destroying the scroll. The two Uchiha had finally been defeated. Kurama then turned around to look at his one time host who was laying on the ground, dead. He was the only human who Kurama had respected besides the sage of six paths. He had accepted the him as an ally, not a beast to be feared. The fox then heard an explosion as the tailed beasts broke free from the statue they were being held captive in. Without Obito suppressing them they broke free easily. The one through 7 tails appeared near they Kyuubi, all with grim faces on.

**"Is there anything we can do to save him?"** asked Kurama to his other fellow bijuus. The four tails then spoke up.

**"Looks like you care for the boy, huh? Well we all had a slight feeling this might be the outcome. When we all bumped fists with the boy we gave him a little of our chakra. The boy is dead because he can no longer live due to the absence of anything sealed within him. His body is use to holding the large amounts of chakra at bay by using his own chakra around the seal to suppress your will. Now, with you gone, that chakra that was used to suppress you is eating away at his flesh. When we bumped fists with the boy we gave him a bit of our chakra that could be sealed within him." **said Son Goku, otherwise known as the four tails. The two tails then picked up where he left off.

**"If we all tap our fists to his body again, that small part of chakra will be sealed within him and will shut the black hole. You already have around half of your chakra in the boy so you don't need to tap him."** Said the two tails. A smile appeared on Kurama's face at the knowledge that his host would survive. The tailed beasts each began tapping the boy's body, slowly shutting the black hole on his chest, until it was filled. When the whole was filled Naruto's body immediately gasped for air as he shot up. When he finally started breathing normally he looked up to see 8 tailed beasts.

"So I take it we won!" Yelled Naruto as he started jumping up and down causing the tailed beasts to smile about how care free he was. They nodded their heads up and down to answer his question.

"Hey all of you, good to see that your all free! But wait a second, how am I still alive?" Shouted Naruto causing all of their smiles to grow. They had made a good choice, this was the boy who the sage of six paths had told them about, the one who would care about them.

"**Quite down Naruto, we all have something important to tell you."** Said the three tailed turtle. Naruto immediately quieted down to listen to his explanation.

"**We all sealed a little of our chakra into your body so that you r seal would reactivate, and allow you to live. You now have access to a little of all our Chakra and half of Kurama's."** said the three tails.

"Wow, thanks, I guess I owe you guys one then." Said Naruto while he scratched the back of his head.

**"Indeed you do, so this now begs the question, what do you plan on doing with us now that we're all no longer sealed."** asked the five tails. Naruto thought about this for a few seconds the responded.

"Well, I really don't want to seal all you guys away again, but it's not like we can just leave you hanging out around the land, that might scare a lot of people….. so I'm not really sure. I really don't want to seal you guys away though, I don't want to put any person through what I went through and I don't want you guys to just be sealed away again…." answered Naruto which caused the Bijuu to all smile.

**"Well then, we do have an alternative. We've all deemed you to be the most respected human we've met since the sage of six paths. Due to this we've decided that we allow you to use us."** said the one tailed Shukaku.

"Use you… what do you mean?" Asked Naruto, who was extremely confused.

**"We were all originally not sealed within people, but actually used as summons, similar to the toads you summon. We all have contracts that haven't been used in thousands of years. We've all deemed you more than worthy enough to be able to summon us for combat, or for whatever you need. This way we won't scare any of these humans, and we can return to our real homes."** Said the seven tails. This brought a huge smile to Naruto's face. He wouldn't have to seal the bijuu in anyone and they could be free to do what they want without terrorizing humans.

"Perfect! That'll work great, so where are the contracts." Asked Naruto, causing the beasts to become happy for the first time in a while. They would no longer be sealed inside humans and used as weapons, but they would actually be allowed to return to where they lived during the time of the sage of six paths. Each beast went through a few hand signs before large contracts appeared before all of them.

"**Now, all of us will disappear when you run your blood across the contracts, including Kurama. However, you still have half his chakra inside of you, thus allowing you to communicate between each other if you want. Once you put the contract next to each other they will merge together into one contract. When in combat you simply have to rub blood across the seal of the one of us you wish to summon."** Explained the six tails, which brought a smile to Naruto and Kurama's face. Naruto began saying good-bye to the tailed beasts who were now his allies. He ran his blood across each of the contracts, allowing the beats to poof away. After running blood across the 7 tail's contract it came to Kurama's.

"**Well kid its been fun being inside you, at least I don't have to deal with your stupid antics anymore."** Said Kurama jokingly causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I'll talk to you later Kurama, have fun going home." Said Naruto. Kurama nodded with a smile on his face as he rubbed his blood across the summoning contract, causing Kurama to poof into smoke. Naruto then collected the eight contracts and placed together, thus causing them to merge into one large contract. The contract had a sling on it, thus allowing him to hang it over his shoulder. Naruto then began to attempt to run back to an allied base. He began channeling chakra to his feet to jump through the remaining trees in the area. He ran for around a minute before he fell out of the tree, and collapsed onto the ground, completely deleted of chakra. He had nearly forgotten about his fight with Obito and Madara, not to mention the injuries he suffered. 'I must be wiped of chakra, not to mention I've got a few major injuries' thought the blonde hero as he began drifting into unconsciousness. As he fell asleep he thought he saw and felt a blonde haired kunoichi pick him up and start carrying him before he drifted off into a long slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so here the next chapter, sorry for taking so long, I've just been really bust with school work. Sophomore year really sucks... But here you go hopefully you all like it, this chapter is kind of a set up chapter so hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. It was completely dark and he had no clue where he was. Last thing he remembered he had been given the ability to summon most of the tailed beasts until he fell unconscious. He faintly remembered being picked up by someone but he didn't remember who it was. He tried to push himself up with his arms until a sharp pain shot through his arms causing him to let out a scream.

"AHHHHHHH" Screamed the blonde jinchuriki as the pain was too great to hold in a scream. He collapsed back into a soft bed. He heard rustling and slowly tilted his head over to see who it could be. Then a tired, but familiar voice was heard by him.

"Naruto?" Came the voice, it was too dark to tell who it was but the voice was feminine and quite familiar. He heard the girl stand up and start walking. A light then flickered on causing Naruto to immediately shut his eyes and groan.

"Yeah... who's there.."questioned the boy as his eyes began to open, slowly getting accustomed to the light.

"Naruto! Your awake!" Screamed the feminine voice as Naruto felt two arms embrace him. Lights flickered on revealing the pink haired kunoichi who Naruto loved so much. A smile crept onto Naruto's face as all of his pain vanished.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Said Naruto softly as Sakura nuzzled against his chest with some tears streaming down the side of her face.

"Naruto I'm so glad your okay." Whispered Sakura, in a muffled tone.

"Thanks, how long have I been out?" Asked the blonde haired boy. Sakura raised her head with a small smile.

"You've been out for 2 weeks, you had us worried you baka!" Scremed Sakura in a cheerful tone. She had been with Naruto for around 2 days in his room. She had gotten word from high command that Naruto had won and was in critical condition but she had to heal other ninja on the battle field. WHile Naruto was out, the allied shinobi force had successfully hunted down the remaining white zetsu army and had defeated all of Madara's remaining forces. Sakura had arrived 2 days ago and hadn't left his side, however she didn't know who was there before her.

"Hey Sakura-chan... were you the one who picked me up when I blacked out?"Asked Naruto, wanting to thank whoever did for saving him. Sakura heard the question and became a little sad. She really wished she was the one who found Naruto, after all he did save the entire ninja world while, not to mention the fact that he was basically her best friend.

"..No, I'm sorry Naruto, I was working in a medical tent, I'm not sure who rescued you.." Said Sakura sadly, feeling terrible for not being there for the boy.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, I was just wondering!" Sakura brightened up a little at his response. Just as she was about to ask him some questions, Tsunade and his other friends from the rookie-9 rushed in screaming his name and embracing him hugs, besides Shikamaru who said he was being troublesome. Sakura noticed that everyone was there to say hi to him besides her other best friend Ino. Sakura quietly left the tent to go find her friend.

o0o

Ino sat up on a tree branch, slowly looking up at the clouds that were passing by. She sighed heavily remembering the past 2 weeks events. She had seen Biju all be released and went to see if Naruto was all right. When she got there she saw him slowly falling to the ground as she ran up beside him and caught his exhausted body. She immediately darted towards the nearest medical tent at full speed carrying his bruised and bloody body in her arms. She managed to get back to the medial tent in under two hours which was extremely fast considering the distance she had to travel. When she arrived she saw Shizune who immediately grabbed his body and took him into surgery. She sat outside the tent for 12 days, only levying to go eat, shower, or go to the bathroom. She didn't know why she did this. She had never been that good of friends with the blonde jinchuriki. However, she had felt a lot different around the boy before the war. Ever since he saved the village, he seemed more mature, not to mention the fact that he was extremely good-looking. She guessed her new sudden crush must have motivated her to sit outside the tent. But she knew that the boy only had feelings for her pink haired friend. She may have had Hinata to deal with but she developed feelings for Kiba during the war, saying that her liking of Naruto had just been a childhood crush and she realized she needed to move on. On the twelfth day she got word that Sakura was coming to look over Naruto so she immediately left, not wanting to interfere with the two team mates. After those twelve days she simply sat outside on the same tree branch looking at the clouds or stars, depending on the time of day.

Ino continued to look up the clouds until she heard her name being called.

"Ino!" Screamed Sakura who had found her friend. Ino sighed at the sound, not wanting to deal with anyone now, especially Sakura. Ino was one of the most beautiful girls in the entire village, yet she couldn't even get Naruto to notice her in a romantic sense in the slightest. All he cared about was Sakura and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hey Sakura..." Said Ino in a depressed tone causing Sakura to become curious.

"Why are you sad Ino, Naruto just woke up!" Said Sakura hoping to excite her good friend.

"I know, I'm happy for him, you must be really happy to." Said Ino, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"I am, I'm so glad he's okay, now he can finally bring Sasuke-kun home!" Screamed Sakura causing Ino to flinch.

"W..What did you say?" Asked Ino in complete shock, did she really not even care that he was okay.

"I said he can bring my Sasuke-kun home!" Ino paled immediately, this was insane.

"Are you kidding me Sakura! Do you only care about him so that he can bring Sasuke back!" Screamed Ino as her temper flared. Sakura was taken back by this, why did Ino care so much, didn't she like Sasuke?

"Well no, he's a really nice guy, but he's the only one who can bring Sasuke back! Isn't that what you want to?" Asked Sakura, causing Ino to tense even more. Everyone still thought of her as a Sasuke fangirl.

"No Sakura, I care about him as a person, and his feelings, do you know what you've put him through!"

"So what, he's the strongest shinobi in the world now, he can go through anything!" Yelled Sakura who was extremely pissed off at Ino now. Didn't she want Sasuke back this whole time as well? Sure Naruto was a great guy but nothing compared to Sasuke. Her opinion of the Uchiha had changed slightly but she still loved him.

"Your pathetic Sakura.." Said Ino as she jumped off her tree branch onto the ground. She walked past Sakura, heading to Naruto's tent, completely disregarding anything the pink haired kunoichi had left to say.


End file.
